Star Command
Star Command is an American animated sci-fi comedy adventure series and a sequel/revival to the 2000‒2001 series Buzz Lightyear of Star Command. The series originally airs on Disney Channel on October 2, 2020, as to tribute the original series' twentieth anniversary. The cast members of the original series reprise their roles, with the exception of Patrick Warburton, as his character is deceased in the series along with Wayne Knight's character; and followed by Stephen Furst, as he passed away on June 16, 2017. This series' cast members include Liliana Mumy as rookie Inez Galactic and Dave Foley as informative robot Assignment Droid. Premise Taking place five years after the original series, Buzz Lightyear had sacrificed himself to save the galaxy from Emperor Zurg's station by blowing it up, with Zurg along with it. Team Lightyear member, Mira Nova, leads the remaining team members Booster Munchapper and XR on their further missions and adventures throughout the galaxy. Meanwhile, Zurg's former henchman, Warp Darkmatter, leads the remaining army of Zurg's to carry on his legacy. Cast Main cast * Nicole Sullivan as Princess Mira Nova * Larry Miller as XR * Sam Riegel as Booster Sinclair Munchapper Supporting cast * Adam Carolla as Commander Zeb Nebula * Liliana Mumy as Inez Galactic * Dave Foley as AD (Assignment Droid) * Jeff Pidgeon as the Little Green Men Additional cast * Diedrich Bader as Warp Darkmatter * Frank Welker as the Grubs, Corporal * Francesca Marie Smith as Star Cruiser 42's computer voice * Tara Strong as Bonnie Lepton * Steve Hytner as Ty Parsec * Phil LaMarr as Rocket Crockett * Nikki Cox as Petra Hammerhold * Kerri Kenney as Gravitina * John O'Hurley as King Nova * Conchata Ferrell as Ma Munchapper * Fred Willard as Pa Munchapper * Jess Harnell as Clay, Gramps Munchapper * Kevin Michael Richardson as Tremendor, Lardak Lurdak, Varg, Gargantia * French Stewart as Rentwhistle Swack Jim Cummings, Kath Soucie, Tom Kenny, Tress MacNeille, Jim Ward, Grey Griffin, and Tom Kane provide additional voices. Production Casting Among the cast being hired to come back as their signature roles, the role for Booster Munchapper was given to veteran voice actor Sam Riegel due to the passing of Stephen Furst in 2017, while Rob Paulsen replaces John O'Hurley as Mira Nova's father King Nova, including Jeff Pidgeon reprising his role as the Little Green Men in place of Patrick Warburton. Voices chosen for the new characters were Liliana Mumy as Inez Galactic and Dave Foley as Assignment Droid. Music The series's music is provided by James L. Venable (known from The Powerpuff Girls and My Life as a Teenage Robot fame) as opposed to Adam Berry. Animation Aside from Wang Film Productions, that was the animation provider for the previous series, the animation on this series is done by Rough Draft Korea. Category:Buzz Lightyear of Star Command Category:2020 American television series debuts Category:2020s American animated television series Category:American animated television spin-offs Category:Television programs featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:American children's animated action television series Category:American children's animated adventure television series Category:American children's animated science fantasy television series Category:Disney Channel shows Category:Revivals Category:Sequel series Category:Television series by Pixar Animation Studios Category:Television series set in fictional galaxies Category:SmashupMashups's Ideas